


Loki

by duointherain



Category: Preacher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Jesse is trying to get Eugene out of Hell and thinks he has a possible way into Hell. He thinks he can get the god Loki to help him...





	Loki

Loki  
By Max  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Preacher. 

 

The elevator jerked as it stopped. It had likely never been a nice elevator and had long since descended into stained carpet and an endless battle against graffiti. The two men in the elevator stared at each other, though one more with long suffering patience and the other with more determination than confidence. 

After a moment, Loki half sighed, half leaned against the back of the elevator, steel grey eyes rolling as he looked anywhere other than the elevator stop button that the preacher depressed with grim determination. Gently curved lips, barely glossed anymore parted with a more dramatic sigh as he flicked his empty fingers and a long black enamel cigarette holder, topped with an already lit custom rolled cigarette appeared. Taking a slow drag, he glared again at the wild haired, possibly feral human trying to hold him hostage. “I don’t know what you think this is going to get you, Preacher.”

“I want you to send me to Hell,” Jesse said. “You have the keys to Hell.” 

An elegantly defined silver eyebrow cocked just as another swirl of blueberry scented smoke swirled past those lips. “You’re a very pretty man, Jesse Custer. There are things I would love to do to you and even though I think I might be able to get you to enjoy them, I don’t think you’ll enjoy Hell. They’re even wilder down there than you are.” 

Jesse drew breath and Loki held up a hand, elegant fingers spread and posed. “Even if I wanted to help you in that way, Jesse. I am from the wrong pantheon.”

“You’ve got the keys to Hell,” Jesse snarled, “And you owe me a favor!”

Loki’s fingers flicked his cigarette back into the ether. His eyes darkened even as the lights in the elevator dimmed. He crossed the distance between them, one hand on the wall by Jesse’s head, the fingers of his other hand ghosting so near Jesse’s lips that he could feel the warm, but not close enough to touch. “I do you a favor Jesse Custer. If I send you to Hell, will you consider us even?”

“Yes,” Jesse said, face paler now. 

“I had so many places I wanted to take you,” Loki said, the silver in his hair glowing in the now dim elevator. “It was lovely meeting you, Preacher.”   
With a flick of his wrist, a passage appeared on the elevator wall, long and winding into darkness, flickering flames throwing irregular shadows over large black stone work. “That’s it? That’s the passage into Hell?” 

“Go on then,” Loki said, winking as he stepped back. The lights returned to normal and as soon as Jesse took his hand off the stop, so did the elevator. “Have a good time! If you see him, tell Lucy I said hello!”

“Yeah,” Jesse said, swallowing hard, hand running over wild black hair. “I’ll tell him you said hello.”

“You do that,” Loki purred. 

As soon as Jesse stepped through the portal it closed behind him. 

Loki gestured and his appearance changed completely to that of a shorter, blond teenage boy with baggy clothes and a ragged backpack. He walked out of the hotel, a spring in his step. Los Angeles was a lovely place to be.

<><>

An hour later...

“Hey,” Jesse said into his phone, “Yes, I am getting cell signal here. I’m in Hell, Michigan.”

He covered his face with his hand, took a deep breath, and waited for Tulip to stop laughing.


End file.
